


Eaten by Wolves

by Geonn



Series: Underdogs, Volume 2 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Interspecies, Sex with Sentient Animals, Shower Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dale is tortured by unusual dreams about her relationship with Ari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eaten by Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I went there. I'm shocked, too.

The dream was never the same. If it was, she could have braced herself for it or prepared in some way. She would have seen the signs and known what was coming, and maybe then it wouldn't be quite so awkward. This time she was in the living room of her apartment. The sky outside was a uniform gray, solid waves of clouds from one horizon to the next forcing the apartment lights to be on. The unnatural brightness caused a lack of shadows and Dale crossed from the kitchen to the living room on a path of light. She sat on the couch and, moments later, Ari entered the room.

She was in the wolf form, her claws tapping on the hardwood floor that didn't exist in real life. Ari wagged her tail, and Dale smiled and motioned her closer. Ari stopped in front of the couch and rested her head on Dale's bare thigh. Dale realized them that she was in her nightshirt, only a pair of panties underneath, and Ari's fur was soft against the sensitive skin of her thigh. She smiled and scratched the slope of Ari's forehead, running two fingers along the ridge of her skull. Ari rocked her head from side to side at the touch, big blue eyes lifted to meet Dale's.

By now Dale knew which dream it was. But it was too late to stop it. 

Ari moved closer and nudged her head against Dale's inner thigh. Her nose was wet, and Dale shifted on the cushion. She lifted her leg and draped it over Ari's back, using it to draw Ari closer. She rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Ari pressed her snout against the crotch of Dale's panties, sniffing noisily before pressing the flat of her tongue against the soft material.

Dale breathed in deeply as Ari positioned herself in front of the couch. She brought her other leg up and crossed her ankles on Ari's back, her fingers stroking the soft fur of Ari's head and neck. She bit her bottom lip as Ari's tongue pressed repeatedly against her underwear, licking her with tentative strokes that were becoming more eager as Dale became wet.

She moved her hand up, easing Ari's head away just long enough to lift her underwear and expose her sex. She watched with half-lidded eyes as Ari looked down at her folds and then began licking again. Dale exhaled softly and pressed her shoulders into the back of the couch. "Oh, yes, Ari... don't stop..."

Ari made a quiet whimpering noise, pressing harder. Her nose, wet and rough, pressed against Dale's clit. Her tongue was flat and curled easily, pushing inside of her. Dale lifted her hips and watched, the front of Ari's head obscured by the hem of her T-shirt. Dale's toes curled, her free hand stroking Ari's strong neck, and she grunted as she came. Ari's tongue flickered and slipped against her, and Dale cried out quietly as she came and was immediately lapped clean.

Her shoulders jerked as she woke, the oddly bright living room transitioning to her dark bedroom like a glass had been shattered, the wolf's flat and agile tongue replaced by her own hand. Her lower body was tangled in the sheets, her nightshirt rucked up over her breasts. She pressed her hand hard against her mound, eyes closed as she hurried to finish what she had started in the dream. She was wet enough that one finger slipped easily inside her and she gasped, "God." Her fingers curled in the sheet, and she was vaguely aware of the phone ringing as she rubbed herself to a quick and unsatisfying orgasm. 

Still breathing hard, she grabbed her phone and answered. "Ari?"

"Hey." A pause. "Are you okay?"

"I'm, yeah." She adjusted her clothes. "I was just... uh, masturbating."

Ari chuckled. "Wow. Do you need a few minutes?"

Dale sat up and swung her feet onto the floor. "No, I came. I'm up." She rubbed her eyes. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Fauntleroy, near the school."

Dale closed her eyes and tried to remember where the stash was in Fauntleroy. "Okay. Uh. Give me, uh, give me about half an hour to get there."

"No rush. There's an all-night diner down the street. I'll sit where you can see me."

"See you there." Dale hung up and checked the maps feature on her iPod. She had pinned the location of all the stashes, so she found the one nearest to Ari's location to refresh her memory. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants, not bothering to change her nightshirt, and put on her glasses to spare herself the trouble of contacts. She was still a little weak in the knees from her dream, but she'd had it - or dreams similar to it - enough times over the past few weeks to push through. 

It would have been easier to deal with if Ari had made an appearance - a true, human-body appearance - in the dreams. But there was never a transformation or a shift. It was just Dale and the wolf. Her cheeks burned scarlet as she left the apartment and took the stairs down to her car, fiddling with the keys as she tried to put the dream out of her mind.

Ari frequently felt the need to apologize or make up for the fact she was dragging Dale out of bed at all hours of the night, but Dale actually loved it. She loved having the streets mostly to herself, out wandering while only half-awake and seeing the city from a new angle. Sometimes she imagined she was viewing the everyday Seattle through a veil that obscured the actual people who so often got in the way.

Of course a city as big and alive as Seattle was never truly asleep. Diners beckoned to her from street corners, people moved through the darkness on some errand or another. Dale pulled into the parking lot of the diner, which was only mostly empty, and Ari was coming out the door before she even managed to come to a complete stop. She was dressed in a pair of athletic shorts and long-sleeved T-shirt with a sombrero on the chest.

Ari slid into the passenger seat. "Hey. Thanks for coming."

"No problem." Dale waited until Ari was buckled in before she pulled away. "Your place or mine?"

Ari chuckled. "I just want to sleep."

"Me too. But we can cuddle."

"Sold. Your place it is." Dale nodded and got back onto the road. Ari sagged in her seat, elbow against the window and fingers spread against her temple. "Hey, sorry about... interrupting."

Dale shook her head. "No, I was... it was a dream. I didn't realize I was doing it until the call woke me up."

"Aha. Well, happy to get you there. Who was the lucky lady?"

Dale said, "You."

Ari laughed. "That's sweet. I won't mind if it wasn't. No one has a monogamous subconscious."

"Oh yeah?" Dale hoped she could turn the tables on her. "Who stars in your naughty dreams?"

"You want alphabetical or just in order of appearance?"

Dale grinned. "Just give me the featured player. And no one we know in real life."

"You don't have to worry about that. You're the only real-life person I ever fantasized about." She found Dale's hand on the center console and stroked the back of it, slipping up between her fingers and linking them together. "Jodie Foster."

"Oh, very nice. Kate Beckinsale for me."

Ari whistled. "Excellent dream infidelity. If you're going to do something wrong, do it right."

Dale chuckled. "I'm glad you approve."

She parked in the space she had vacated less than forty-five minutes earlier and hooked her arm around Ari's elbow as they went back upstairs. They left the lights off as Dale crawled into bed, although Ari went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Her feet often took the brunt of the damage when she shifted, forced to move across pavement, mud, stone, mulch, and dirt to reach her stash. She scrubbed them, changed into a pair of boyshorts and a tank top, then turned off the bathroom light and joined Dale under the blankets.

"Good night."

"Night," Dale whispered. She stroked Ari's forearms where they crossed her stomach, pressing back against the reassuring shape of her very human girlfriend.

#

A few days and two more unsettling dreams later, Ari visited Dr. Aaron Frost for an annual checkup. He looked like Christopher Lloyd in _Back to the Future_ , but his demeanor was much calmer and he never failed to put Ari at ease. He was kind and quick to smile, a _canidae_ who used his medical practice as a front for others of his kind who needed medical attention.

When Ari went to dress, Dale scratched her neck and said, "Dr. Frost, could I speak with you confidentially?"

"Of course. About Ariadne?"

"No. Well... sort of. Can we talk in your office?"

He nodded and led her inside, shutting the door. The blinds were open so they could see if Ari returned. Dale sighed and said, "How does confidentiality work with us? I'm Ari's girlfriend, but you can't tell me anything about her treatment. Does that go both ways? Can I talk to you about something and you can't tell her?"

"I suppose. You're not my patient, though." Dale worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Dr. Frost took pity on her. "Your secret is safe with me. What's the trouble?"

"Have you treated many _canidae_ -human couples?"

He shook his head. "They're rare. Most _canidae_ don't trust humans, and a lot of humans instinctively don't feel comfortable with _canidae_."

"Okay. Well. How does that manifest?"

Frost tilted his head to one side. "I'm not sure I follow."

Dale looked over her shoulder to see if Ari was back. "I've been having dreams. Sexual dreams, about... they're about Ari, I guess, but she's the wolf. There is never even an instant in the dream where she's a person. And in the dream, it seems perfectly normal to have this animal..." She blushed and looked away. "I just want to know if it's normal for people involved with _canidae_ to have dreams like these."

"Well." He scratched the shell of his ear, pondering the question. To her relief, he seemed to be approaching it from an entirely clinical viewpoint. "In a two- _canidae_ relationship, the partners are often sexually involved in both forms. They make love as humans and copulate as beasts. Have you and Ariadne ever... while she is in the wolf form, have you and she ever--"

"No!" Dale shuddered at the thought. "No."

"It's all right, Ms. Frye. Even if you had, it's not the same as imposing your will on a mindless animal. Two-legged or four, it is still Ariadne's mind. But perhaps there's a simpler explanation. Have you and Ari discussed the fact that you're two different species?"

Dale furrowed her brow. "No. We're... we're not. Ari told you that she was born without the ability to shift. Her mother gave her the transfusion--"

He held up a hand. "Yes, but she's still a _canidae_ by birth. The transfusion just corrected a birth defect. And you, you were born human. Subtle or not, you and Ariadne are the product of two different gene pools. Making love to Ariadne even in human form is just as ethically-gray as what you're doing in your dream."

Dale was a little nauseated by the idea. "So having sex with Ari is bestiality."

"Heavens no. We call our other forms wolf and dog and _canidae_ , but we're no more wolf or dog than you are. We're not mindless beasts. Ariadne chose to be with you. What she feels for you is love. Never doubt that, Ms. Frye." He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Put all of that away, ignore it and focus on this one true thing. Your dreams prove that, deep down, you're in love with Ari as a package deal. You don't love her despite the fact she's a wolf; you love her without caveat or exception. Don't be unsettled by your dreams, Ms. Frye. They only confirm what I knew the moment I saw you and Ariadne together three years ago. They confirm that you two are meant to be together."

Dale sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Thank you, Doctor. That really makes me feel better."

"Good. And the next time you have the dream, allow yourself to enjoy it. It's simply another way of showing Ariadne that you care for her. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

They left the office and found Ari waiting for them on the exam table. She hopped up and put down the tool she had been playing with. "Hey. Everything all right?"

"Everything is fine. We were discussing the payment of your bill."

"On the tab?" Ari said.

Dr. Frost nodded and smiled. "Indeed. Thank you for coming in. Some _canidae_ have to be dragged in by their leashes, and that's when they're in human form."

Ari put an arm around Dale's waist. "This one won't let me put it off. It's like she cares about me or something."

Dale laughed. "Yeah. Almost exactly like that."

#

The next morning Dale woke slowly, clinging to a blissful night of dream-free slumber. She finally forced her eyes open and looked at the clock, seeing it was fifteen minutes before the alarm. She stretched her arms over her head, fists at her temples and elbows out as she rolled onto her back and looked to see if Ari was awake yet. She noticed two things.

Ari was still asleep.

And Ari was the wolf.

She stared at the shape of the wolf's head, the pointed ears and elongated snout resting on folded forepaws. She was a lovely chestnut-brown, the same color as Ari's hair, and Dale reached out to touch her. She considered the possibility that it was a dream, but she knew it was real. The physics of the room were right, everything was authentic and there was no surreal dream topography to deal with. She reached out and stroked Ari's back, just a gentle and steady stroke from shoulder to haunch. Ari stirred and made a querulous noise in her throat, but Dale quietly shushed her.

Ari's tail twitched under the blankets. She twisted until she was lying on her stomach and she looked at Dale. She had transformed in her sleep again, and Dale knew that her shorts were tangled around hips and that her tail had ripped the cotton.

Ari huffed irritably. Dale moved her hand to the back of Ari's head and scratched. She was still bleary from sleep, and Dr. Frost's advice echoed in her head. She slid closer and pressed against the wolf's side. "I love you, Ari. All of you. Wolf included." She leaned in, stopping for just a second to consider what she was about to do. Then she pressed her lips to Ari's.

For a long moment, Ari remained tense. Dale kept her hand moving, stroking Ari's fur as she held the kiss. Finally Ari's tongue flashed across Dale's mouth, and Dale didn't pull back. She parted her lips, using her tongue to find and tease Ari's. There was no real way for them to properly kiss, so they kept their heads close together and Dale let Ari lick her mouth, occasionally closing her lips around the wide, flat tongue before letting it free.

Dale shifted under the blankets. She rolled closer to Ari and spread her legs, straddling her hip. Ari moved to meet her in the middle and Dale arched her hips up. Ari's muscles were firm under the soft pelt, her hair alternating between tickling and itching. Ari's forepaws came to rest on Dale's shoulders, holding her still as their tongues twisted. Dale thrust against Ari's side, opening her eyes and looking into Ari's as she neared orgasm.

"I love you, Ariadne." She rolled her head back and grunted, and Ari licked Dale's chin and throat. Dale couldn't help but chuckle. It was mad, it was completely insane, but her thighs tightened around Ari's hips and she came. She bared her teeth with a guttural growl, digging her fingers into the thick coat of brown fur as her body contracted and then blissfully relaxed.

She fell back to the mattress, breathing hard. All the doubts and concerns she'd been holding back during the act itself came flooding in, and her face burned red. "Sorry. I just... sorry..." 

Kicking the blankets away, she scrambled over Ari and stumbled out of bed. She hurried into the bathroom and stripped out of her pajamas, turning on the shower and getting into the tub before it had a chance to warm up. She pressed her hands flat against the wall, head bowed forward so that the icy water would flatten her hair and course down her back. She shivered as her skin erupted in goosebumps, her teeth chattering until finally the warm water kicked in. She leaned back and let the water pelt her face, opening her mouth to let it fill before spitting toward the drain.

The shower curtain rustled, a slight disturbance, and then human hands found her shoulders. They squeezed, and Dale sagged back against Ari.

"You okay?"

Dale nodded. "Just... a little..."

"Yeah." Ari's hands ran up and down Dale's upper arms, spreading the water over her skin. "I've never done that before."

"Was it okay?"

"It was more than okay, Dale." She turned Dale around and touched her face. Her thumb brushed Dale's bottom lip, and Dale took it into her mouth. "I never would have asked for that. I never even thought I wanted it. But to know you were willing to..." She blinked rapidly, water from the shower beading on her eyelashes. "My wolf has ended more relationships than I want to think about. And every time I met someone new, a part of me was afraid of when it came up. I didn't think I would worry about that with you, and I haven't. Not consciously. But you put my mind at ease. Even if it never happens again, you took the step. Thank you, Dale."

"I love you, Ari. All of you." She had to stretch a little, shorter than Ari in their bare feet, but she kissed her lips and let Ari pull her in close. Their bodies were slick from the water, but it soon formed a seal between them. "Never doubt how far I'm willing to go to be with you. But I think... no offense to your other side..." She ran her hand up the smooth curve of Ari's hip. "I think we'll stick with this for now."

Ari chuckled. "Sounds like a deal." She kissed Dale again, walking her backward until she was pressed against the cold tile wall.

They didn't leave the shower until well after the water had turned cold again.


End file.
